


The girl-next-door is moving away and wants to give you an extra special goodbye

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33





	The girl-next-door is moving away and wants to give you an extra special goodbye

**[F4M] [Script Offer] The girl-next-door is moving away and wants to give you an extra special goodbye [Wholesome] [Sweet] [Friends to Lovers] [18-years-old] [Switchy] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Pinning her down] [Cowgirl] [She cums twice] [Clit play] [Rough sex] [Dirty Talk] [Kissing]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _It's the day before your big move. Yesterday your friend, the boy-next-door, helped you pack your boxes. Today, you decide to visit him to say thanks and give him a proper goodbye. Upon talking to him, you realize you'll miss him more than you thought. After a nice conversation, you end up showing each other how you *really* feel._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Knocking, Door opening/closing, Unzipping

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: You knock on his door. The door opens]

Hey, you. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me and my family move those boxes over the past couple days. I know it was a lot.

Yeah, we're officially moved out by tomorrow.

I know, right? It's the end of an era. I'm actually kinda sad that I'll no longer be the girl-next-door.

(Playful) Yeah, "the-girl-who-lives-45-minutes-away" doesn't have the same ring to it.

But you'll totally visit me, right?

Good. And of course, I'll visit you too. You know how much your mom loves me. Your house is basically my second-home.

Speaking of which, is she here? I wanna say goodbye to her too.

Oh, if both your parents are out, I can totally come back again later tonight to say bye.

Okay, well. Give me a hug. I'll see you!

[You go in for a hug, but you realize you don't want to let go]

(In his ear) Wait. Don't let go. Not yet.

I'm really going to miss you. A lot.

And since I don't know the next time I'm going to see you, I might as well try doing this now…

[You kiss him]

Fuck, I've wanted to do that for so long.

Of course I did, silly. God, boys are so oblivious.

Yes, I've had a crush on you for a while. A long while actually.

(In response to "How long?") Umm, for… Since I moved in next to you.

No, I'm not kidding. The opposite, really. I'm serious.

Here, let me show you how serious I am…

[You kiss him again]

You taste amazing. Fuck.

Here. Close the door behind me. Let's take this inside.

[Sfx: The door closes]

Bring me to your couch.

[A squeal as you land on the couch]

Wow, I'm gonna miss this couch. All the times I kicked your ass in Halo right here. Great memories. [giggle]

[You start kissing again]

Mmph, though I do prefer doing this to playing Halo.

(Between kisses) Put your… Put your hands up my dress. I want you to feel me.

(Whispering) Yes, I'm sure. I want it. I want you to feel how wet I am.

[You moan as he starts to finger you]

Of course I'm not wearing any panties. All my underwear is packed-up in those boxes right now.

That's right. So you can---[a moan as he slides his fingers inside]

\---do that. Yes. Don't stop.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

Fuck, you're getting me so wet. I feel like I'm dripping into your palm.

Keep going. And kiss me too.

[You moan as he fingers and kisses you]

God, you turn me on so much. I can feel my face getting hot.

There's something about you. Your touch. You make me feel so good.

[Start building to a small orgasm]

I'm so happy that this is finally happening. That you're--oh yes--that I get to share this moment with you.

[You're getting closer]

Rub my clit. Please. I...I'm getting close

[A *loud* sudden moan as he starts rubbing your clit]

Yes! Keep rubbing. Right there. Right there. Right there.

[You're about to climax]

(Whimpering) You're gonna make me cum. You're gonna make me---

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I can't believe that just happened. I really just… You made me… We---

Fuck, just come here.

[You start kissing him again]

(Between kisses) You made me feel so good. You made me feel things I've never felt before.

(In his ear) And now I think it's time to return the favor.

Mhmm. Sit up. I'll just get on my knees like this.

Your parents aren't coming back home soon, are they?

Okay, good. So that means I can take these pants off.

(Slowly, sultry) And that means I can slide my hands up your legs like this.

And I can pull your waistband down just a bit.

Just enough that your cock starts peeking out.

Oh wow. It's beautiful. And it looks like it'll fit perfectly in my mouth, don't you think?

I don't think we can know for sure until we try it out, yeah?

Well then let's not waste any more time. I'll just…

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, yeah. I was right. It's perfect.

[You continue sucking him off]

And it tastes good, too.

I can't believe you kept this from me for so long.

[You start going a bit faster]

I wonder how deep I can fit you down my throat…

[You start deepthroating him]

Hm? You want me to take my dress off? Of course, I can do that. Here, let me put you back down my throat, and you can watch me slide these little straps off.

[You continue deepthroating him as you take off your dress. We optionally hear your dress hit the floor]

Yeah, we packed up all my bras too. I haven't worn one for the past week. (Jokingly) How could you tell?

Of course you can feel me while I suck you off. I want you to.

[You start moaning as you continue sucking. This lasts a few moments]

I can feel you getting harder in my mouth. It tickles.

(Playful) And sorry if I'm getting lip balm on your cock. But look on the bright side. Now you taste like vanilla birthday cake.

And the flavor pairs so well with the taste of your precum.

[You continue deepthroating him for a few more moments until . . .]

Wait, my hair is getting in my face. Let me put it up.

Oh, no worries. I can put it up while I suck your cock. Here, I'll show you.

[You suck his cock as you put your hair up.]

(Proudly) See? [giggle] Now, let's put that cock back where it belongs.

[You continue sucking him off for a few moments, getting more turned on as you go. This lasts until you realize . . .]

Fuck, okay. I want you inside me. My pussy is aching for you. I'm pulsing. I need you inside me. I need you to pin me down and fuck me. As hard as you can. Please.

Oh yes. Here. I'll put my hands above my head. You can just---

[A moan as he enters you]

Fuck, you fit perfectly. I can feel myself clenching around you.

Hold my wrists down. Pin me. Don't hold back. I can take it.

[You start moaning a bit louder as he starts going faster]

Oh my God, I'm shaking. How are you doing this to me?

Fuck, you're so deep I can practically taste you again.

Yes, grab my hips. Exactly like that. Harder. Please. Give me what I've been wanting for years. Make me yours. Please.

[Your moans become more intense as the sex gets rougher]

Show me how much you'll miss me. How much you'll miss the cute girl-next-door.

(Whimpering) Show me how much you'll miss this pussy. Fuck me like it's the last time. Like it's the last fucking time.

[You continue moaning for a few moments until . . .]

Hey, let's turn around. I wanna get on top. I want to ride your cock. Take charge.

[A squeal as you get on top]

Fuck, you look so hot when you're on your back.

Now, just lay back and let me show you what I can do.

And hold on to the edge of the couch. I don't want us to fall off. I ride hard.

[You start riding him, moaning as you go.]

Fuck yes, that's the spot. God, it's like you already know the spots that turn me on.

Mhmm, yeah I know I'm tight. Is that a problem?

That's what I thought. [giggle] And if I'm dripping all over you again, I'm not sorry.

Wait, okay. I wanna go faster, but I'll need to balance myself on your chest. Hold on.

[A small moan as you readjust yourself]

Okay, let's go.

[You start riding him faster, moaning as you go]

Oh fuck, right there. That's fucking perfect. You're perfect. I feel like I'm on a fucking cloud.

Grab my hips again. Do what you need to do to get as deep as possible.

[Your moans start getting more intense]

I can feel my hair bouncing. My tits…. I feel so hot when I'm around you.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I think… I think I'm going to cum again.

You too? Perfect. Cum with me, okay?

[You start getting closer]

You can---fuck. You can cum inside me if you want.

Yes, I'm serious. This is our first time together. I want it to be special.

[You are getting even closer now]

Hey, what are you doing with your hands? What are you---[A loud, surprised moan]

Again? Holy shit. I didn't say you could---oh fuck yes. I didn't say you could rub my clit again. That's so not fair.

No, don't stop. Are you crazy? Keep going.

(Quickly) Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

[You're about to climax]

Fuck, if you keep doing that, you're gonna make me---

Oh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[You orgasm. This one's harder than the first. Say what comes naturally.]

(Playful, catching your breath) I can't believe you made me wait my entire life for that. So rude.

[Giggle] I'm dripping all over your couch, but I don't know if that's you or me.

We can clean up later. Just hold me. I like being in your arms.

You look so hot when you're breathing heavy like this.

Don't worry, I'll clean up and get out of here before your parents come back home. But I'm still coming back tonight to say bye to them.

(In his ear) And then a few hours after that, maybe I can come back to say bye to you *again*, you know, if you'd like that.

Great. Leave the window open. I'll sneak over around midnight.

Thanks for being such a great neighbor.


End file.
